


inevitable

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very bad ideas are Tony's specialty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'very bad ideas'.

Very bad ideas are Tony's specialty. He's an alcoholic engineer; it's inevitable. From making a coffee table that runs away with people's cups and magazines (that's a bug he still hasn't been able to figure out) to reckless decisions in the field that Steve insists could get him killed.

He brushes off Steve’s concern with smart remarks, not wanting to show how much Steve’s care means to him. It’s not like he’s never taken risks before. He takes risks all the time, and surprisingly enough, some of his wild plans actually work out.

It’s probably a bad idea to get close to Steve. Tony has a history of either putting people he’s close to in danger, pushing them away, or having them turn out to be really evil. He’s pretty sure he doesn’t have to worry about that last option (though he won’t rule out mind control), and Captain America can take care of himself, but that second one is definitely plausible. Even likely.

Tony forgets a lot of things. It’s just inevitable. He forgets birthdays and what people are allergic to and whatever meetings he has. He forgets to take care of himself, and he forgets that people care about him. And that only leads to distance and arguments and maybe he and Pepper ending was inevitable, too, maybe she just knew him too well, and couldn’t handle so much of him in her life. Tony doesn’t blame her.

He knows that Steve cares about him. Steve cares about all of them. They’re a team. It takes Tony longer than it should to figure out that Steve cares about him, but when they’re sitting in the shop and Tony looks over and sees Steve patiently letting Dummy help him hang some of his drawings up, he suddenly realizes. And promptly panics.

Steve looks over, alarmed, when he drops a wrench and jumps out of his seat, but Tony assures him that he’s fine.

It’s not fine. Steve...Steve is great. Steve is Tony’s friend. Steve is Captain America. It’s inevitable that any kind of romantic attachment with Steve is going to end badly. For both of them. It just can’t happen. Tony won’t ruin something else.

He has a friend to lose, a team to lose. But Tony’s never been very good at avoiding bad ideas, especially when the risks are high, and sitting with Steve like this feels so right. When he watches Steve in the field, when he talks to him over the comms, or watches a movie with him in the Tower or sits with him while he draws, he thinks that maybe Steve is doing him a little good. When he sees the way that Steve watches him back, the way he smiles at him, Tony thinks that falling for Steve wasn’t a complete mistake. And when Steve kisses him for the first time, he thinks that being with Steve might not be such a bad idea after all.


End file.
